Harry Potter The PureBlood Prince
by sweetangle84
Summary: Lucius and Severus Learn the truth that lily was the lost malfoy child ... bad Ablus Bad weaslys molly ron ginny


Chapter 1

Harry Potter And The Pure Blood Prince

Its 8 years later since the dark lord is missing and a 9-year-old Harry potter is in his room under the stairs and about to wake up to cook clean weed the garden. That same day two men are in Severus quarters at Hogwarts when they both receive time delayed latter from one lily potter

"Severus why would she send me a time delayed letter" Lucius asked, "why would Lily potter send us both letters"

" I don't know Lucius only one way to find out we read them " Severus said

As they open the letters one can feel the pain his godson is in as Severus reads:

**_Dear Severus._**

**_I know it has been awhile 8 year if you and Lucius got my letter. There are thing you need to know about Ablus Dumbledore… First don't trust him he want to kill harry for the greater good and you are asking how I know this is I saw my son future if I am dead that means he did not follow mine and James will I said in my will that he goes to his godfathers or uncle ….I know I just confused you sev lucius is my brother I was long lost malfoy child I know shocker I told lucius the story any way I name two godfathers Sirius black and you _**

**_The day I asked you to protect harry you made a promise that you would keep him from all harm. That day I put a binding spell that would kick in after mine and james deaths the godfather bind after you finish reading this letter you will feel if harry is in pain._**

**_Second he can not go to Hogwarts we did not put his name down we signed him up at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and un block Harry's magic Ablus put about 7 blocks. Save him he is with my "sister" you know how much she loved magic and I know its too late but James tried when we were in school he was sorry about the pranks that why the last two year they stopped … also can you brew a potion that proves Lucius was my brother I know you would need either my hair or blood in the box is both please help harry sev_**

**_Love _**

**_Your Best friend_**

**_Lily Anne Potter nee evens Malfoy_**

As Severus sat shocked at the letter she was right that I can feel Harry's pain he thought and he really is in pain I better get some positions together

As Lucius reads he is more shocked and mad

**_Dear Brother,_**

**_Yes I said brother I was or am the lost malfoy child I did I blood test that I sent with this letter. Please Lucius I don't want my son under Ablus thumb just cause he is the boy who lived me and James both agree that he would go to_Beauxbatons Academy of Magic _please send draco there to I have a bad feeling that Ablus would try to pin them against each other yes I know of my nephew I have seen the future it is not pretty please get the horcrux that is his scar out the dark lord made 7 harry was the last when he was marked as his equal here is the list please get rid of them. I know for a fact that Ablus did not follow our will he must have sealed it sent harry to my " sister" who hates all magic you are my brother and sev is his second godfather me and james both wanted harry to grow up knowing about magic you can teach him about the malfoy family magic James left Harry the family girmior he will be 9 soon please un block his magic and save him his room is under the stairs no I'm not kidding they treat him like a house elf please luc I wish we could have grown up together now our kids can do don't send them to Hogwarts please just cause we went there don't mean they do as long as Ablus is headmaster they wont be safe me and james also ask if you would blood adopt harry I know this is a lot to take in but I choose you and sev cause you are spy's for the light and so is your wife I trust you with harry don't treat him as the boy who lived he will resent you for that . With letter if you sign these papers will give you full custody of him mine and james blood is there help him grow into the man I know he can be and please for my sake please check the potter account I have a feeling that Ablus is using the money for the order if you agree where if is living will come on the bottom of this page _**

**_Your loving sister_**

**_Lily Anne Potter nee Evens Malfoy _**

"Well I'll be damned lily was my sister" lucius sated

"So it seems we should go he is in pain as we speak," said Severus

" What do you mean pain? Whats wrong?" lucius asked

"Well he's being hit around and called "Freak" or "boy" we should be prepared for anything "Severus said looking sad

"Well lets go and I promise you lily James harry will be safe "lucius said the end to himself in a whisper

They arrive at number 4 private drive they he a litter voice say someone help me they here someone say shut up no one wants a freak like you

Wands out and use Alohomora and walk in and see the site before them a 8 almost 9 that looks 7 and small with baggie clothes Lucius is shocked to speak so Severus does "Mr. Dursly unhand Mr. Potter " and if I don't" Dursly asked you will see the side of my wand yes we are wizards I am Harry's godfather and next to me is his uncle" Severus Said

Harry looked up like charismas came early that he was going to be saved from this bad place.

"You can't do that freaky stuff in my house "Dursly said Severus smiled a very cruel smile as petunia walked out of the kitchen

"Why hello tuney its been a while "Severus said as petunia shouts "you!"

As they are fighting harry backs on the wall and looks to his uncle and godfather with hope shining in his eyes

"Yes tuney me I have come for my godson lily's son oh and did you know lily was not your real sister the man next to me is Lord lucius malfoy uncle to harry potter and harry potter is the heir the most noble and ancient house of potter "Severus stated with a wicked smile

"Why thank you Severus for that introducing me now if you are smart man you will hand over my nephew now or it will get very very bad cause we have enough evidence that you have abused a pure blood wizard and you could go to jail or get the kiss you see harry here is what we call the savoir of the wizening world he bought down the Dark Lord. Ah I see my sister told you about what you don't know is she died saving her son so you muggles can live another day sign over you custody of harry and I wont call the cops " Lucius said in a cold voice that made harry shy away and lucius saw him shy away and looked at Severus to heal him abit as Lucius deals with the muggles Severus walks over to harry and says "hello harry I'm Severus I was a friend of your mums I want to give you some medince that will make you feel better okay" at harry nod sever uses his wand to do a scan to see what to give as he is given a pain reliever and a sleep drought

As lucius finishes with the muggles he walk over to Severus to find what's wrong

"Severus what's wrong " lucius asked in a whisper

"Lucius we need to get him to a healer as soon as possible and not st mangos they will blab that harry is there a private healer I only gave him a pain reliever and a sleeping drought he has never had his shots and the glasses he wears are not his Prescription and he is very Malnutrition I can get him on a potion ASAP but its all up to him where are we going to take him till he is healed and you tell cissy about this "Severus asked with a smirk as he picked up harry and looked inside the cupboard to see is there was any thing Severus grabs his baby blanket and a few book and book bag

"Lets go to my private healer and let him check on harry not at the manor though his private clinic lets go I am worried about harry" lucius stated

As they disappeared away from number 4 private Drive


End file.
